


Rules are ment to be broken

by GrantOtters



Category: Amphibia
Genre: Amphibia - Freeform, Anne is a little shit, Anne needs a hug, I dont exactly enjoy her personality so far in the show, Missing home, So im gonna change it, So theres very few fanfiction of this show, Sprig deserves better, This is a little one shot of Anne before she got sucked into the frog world, im not very good at tagging, p.s. her friends are toxic as hell, so im writting this to at least explain why she acts this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrantOtters/pseuds/GrantOtters
Summary: Anne isn't exactly fond of rules, but why is that exactly?





	Rules are ment to be broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mixing Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324582) by [mandaree1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1). 



> So, I havn't wrote fanfiction In a while. So, I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing story. Although, watching this new cartoon when its still so young gave me the inspiration to write this one shot. Anne is a rather interesting character for me, but some aspects of her personality (such as being a disrespectful hothead who is a bad influence on Sprig) rub me the wrong way. I'm well aware that this is due to her friends inflicting toxic behaviors on her and such she things this is a normal way to act towards her peers. Everyone has flaws, but they arn't really explained that well in the beginning. Sure, its hinted here and there but its never explicitly shown why she acts like a spoiled brat. 
> 
> So, i'm going to change that. 
> 
> (Remember that this is just fanfiction and not her actual reason behind her actions. Thank you!)

Anne despised rules. 

She was convinced rules were put in place just to keep the minority from having any fun. Back home, there were rules everywhere created by adults. Don’t do that, don’t take that, you can’t wear that, the list goes on and on. She was just sick and tired of having to follow them! The worst was her parents. They had the most stupid and annoying rules. She had a curfew, wasn’t allowed to attend parties, or even hang out with her friends unless her homework and chores were finished first. She had to help her parents run the restaurant and she just had no time to have any fun at all. For the longest time, she didn’t realize how repressed she was until she met her two friends; Sasha and Marcy. 

She wasn’t exactly the most popular person in her school. She didn’t have gorgeous silky hair, sparkling jewelry, or the baiting attention of the school children. She rather liked comic books, sci-fi movies, and sports. 

She had met Sasha through tennis practice and couldn’t help how awe-inspiring she was. She and Sasha spoke a few times throughout practice, but it wasn’t long before Sasha would invite her out with Marcy after school and so on. This made her beyond excited. She was hanging around two of the most popular girls in school! Her first friends! They taught her how to be like them. Popular. 

Anne was taught the comic books and the other things she enjoyed wasn't what popular girls liked. So, she traded her comic book for a fashion magazine the very next day. Sasha taught her how to apply eyeliner and how to blend her contour properly while Marcy taught her how to paint her nails while adding certain cute patterns. 

Anne was grateful to be treated like she belonged. No longer was she stuck in the back of the crowd- she was up in the front alongside Anne and Marcy. She was adored and fawned after for once, and it made her feel...special. Loved. Appreciated. 

As time went on, Sasha and Marcy started inviting her to stay at later and later hours. The first time they asked her to stay after her curfew, Anne was anxious. She didn’t want to make her parents worry. Although, she also didn't want to disappoint and lose her only friends. When she became hesitant, her friends were quick to dismiss her claim. Parents just wanted to hold her back from having any fun. Why should she give in to their demands when they were clearly unfair? 

So, finally, Anne gave in. Sasha and Marcy gave her the biggest grins and clapped her shoulders in pride, telling her how she made the right decision and she wouldn’t regret it. They went to the local amusement park, where they enjoyed sweets, corn dogs and rides. Anne had never done anything like this with anyone before. She was having so much fun with her new friends, how could any of this be bad? Sasha and Marcy were right, her parents were the ones in the wrong, not her.

When she returned home, she climbed through her window (which was no easy feat, seeing how her bedroom was on the second story) and stashed her prizes as she crawled into bed. The next morning she was cornered by her parents, who were furious about her broken curfew the night before. 

Anne rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, dismissing their claims of worry. She was thirteen now, she wasn’t a little kid and she deserved to be treated like an adult! This was the opening of the flood gates for her rebellious and unruly behavior. She began ditching classes with Sasha and Marcy and indulging in sleepovers without asking her parents first, and taking off when she’s supposed to be working. Detention was a new common occurrence due to her absent attendance, but she always skipped them in favor of running off with her friends to get into some mishap. 

Anne wanted to make this friendship last. When there came an hour without receiving a text from either one of the two, she would break out in a cold sweat and panic. What is she wasn’t good enough for them? What if she said the wrong thing or didn’t do what they wanted? Would they leave her? She wouldn’t have any friends anymore! Such a though nearly brought her to tears. She was finally happy, she didn’t want to mess this up. 

So, when Sasha expressed interest in her brand new shoes that she had been saving up for over the last few months, was quick to offer them to her. Sasha only gave her a soft smile as she slipped them on, snapping a quick picture of them as Marcy gushed over them. Anne felt good about giving Sasha those shoes, although that meant she now had to wear her bright mustard yellow shoes that she despised wearing. But, if her friends were happy, it didn’t matter. 

Her feelings didn’t matter. 

Her parents were certainly not approving of her behavior. They would often scold her, shaming her for her actions. Complaining of the school absent notices, and how her friends were bad influences. Anne would always get defensive over her friends when they were brought up and the argument was quickly escalated to a screaming match that had Anne running to her room in a fit of tears, locking the door behind her. 

Her hands trembled as she lifted her phone, her hands squeezing around the bulky phone cat phone case. She quickly called Sasha, who picked up after a few rings that seemed to drag on for a lifetime. 

 

“Hello?” Came to the response, followed by a few obnoxious sounds of gum being chewed. Although, Anne ignored it in favor of choking down her emotions. Strong girls don’t cry, it was weak behavior. “Hey,” She responded and after a quick pause, she continued. “You girls doing anything? I’m, ha, rather bored.” She waited with bated breath for Sasha to respond. Domino crawled into her lap, purring in content as Anne scratched behind the cat's ear. 

“Yeah,” Sasha responded, sounding a little hushed before continuing in a more confident tone. “Yeah, actually. We were actually just about to go do something fun. Pack your bags for at least a few nights, we're going to do some camping. You in?”

Anne grinned wildly, before shooting upwards in delight. Domino hissed in disapproval when her quick nap was interrupted and she moved to the far end of the bed, curling up into a ball.

“Yes! I’ll get ready,” Anne stated, reaching for her backpack and unzipping it. “I’ll meet you guys at our meet up, okay?” She nodded before hanging up and shoving her phone into her back pocket. 

She then proceeded to lift up and dump the abandoned school content that laid crumbled at the bottom of her bag onto the floor before stuffing whatever she felt deemed necessary for her trip into her bag. 

She approached her window, opened it before hauling a single leg over the edge. A soft chirp caught her attention. She turned her head, looking at Domino who approached her, staring at Anne with her wide yellow eyes. 

Anne reached down, gently scratching the feline under the chin who purred in response. “I’ll be back before you know it, Domino,” She confirmed, pulling away and hauling herself completely out the window before shutting it behind her. 

She climbed down, looking around her cautiously to make sure no one was watching her before booking it down the sidewalk, heading towards their annual meet-up place.

It didn't take long for Anne to reach her desired destination. Even in the dark, the ice cream shop was easily recognizable. Sasha and Marcy were already waiting for her, scrolling through their phones and giggling loosely to each other before continuing to scroll along.

Anne waved wildly, calling out to the two girls before approaching with a wild smile on her face. Marcy was first to notice the approaching figure and elbowed Sasha in the side. Sasha glanced upward, before offering a weak smile. "Hey, Anne," She greeted casually, tucking her phone into her pocket before pushing herself off the brick wall. "Let's go camping now, shall we?" 

Anne nodded her head rapidly before the three friends started off on their own, disappearing into the night. 

On the third day of their camping trip, Anne's friends dared her into stealing the strange chest from the top shelf of the thrift store. Anne was rather hesitant to do so since the lady behind the counter was actually someone who was rather nice to her. She gave her candy and was a frequent visitor to her parent's Thai restaurant. Although, Sasha crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, sarcastically telling her that if she couldn't even do this, then she should just go home. Anne quickly shook her head, laughing off Sasha's comment in a panic before declaring that she would do it. 

So, she entered the store and approached the chest. Her hands shook nervously as she reached up to the top shelf and pulled down the chest, gazing at it in fear. She quickly shoved it into her bag before rushing out of the store in a hurry. Her friends greeted her cheerfully, praising Anne in her accomplishment. Although Anne only felt sick with guilt at what she had done. 

When they entered the park that was close by, Marcy asked Anne to reveal the chest. Anne reached into her bag, pulling out the chest and the three girls stared at the wooden chest in awe. The carvings engraved in the chest were beautifully carved and the jewels embedded into the metal shined brightly against the sunlight. Sasha leaned over and stared at the chest, reaching down to poke the lid with her manicured nails. 

"What do you think is inside it?" Sasha asked, lifting a thin brow in questioning. 

"Maybe jewels?" Marcy gasped. 

Suddenly the three girls starred at the chest greedily, enriched at the idea of expensive jewelry being hidden inside the pretty chest.  
"Well," Anne said, grasping at the lid. "Only one way to find out." With that, she lifted the lid only to be greeted by a bright white light. 

Opening that box was one of the stupidest things she had ever done. This new world was so strange compared to her own. The humid, sticky air made her sweat excessively. She couldn't find not one dry area free from the foul smelling mud, The ground was covered in moss, weeds, and ponds. For the first few nights, she had spent in a cold, damp cave fearing for her life. She lost a shoe to one of those cave-dwelling creatures, which was the worst. At least with those hideous shoes, her feet were safe from touching the slimy mud. 

When she found Sprig in one of her traps, did she finally find a safe haven in this place she begun to call a prison. He fed her safe mushrooms, berries, and plants that she eagerly ate. It was much better than having to resort to eating those bugs. The thought made her shiver. She was invited to stay in Sprigs home with hop pop and Sprigs little sister, Polly. Who she was positive was most likely going to kill her as she slept. 

Although, her new safe haven was full of rules. 

She couldn't wander outside, she had to do chores before doing anything fun, she couldn't go to the lake, rules, rules, rules! She hated rules! It was just like back home and she hated it. Just because she was a guest didn't mean the old frog could ground her with these stupid rules. He wasn't her grandfather and she wasn't his granddaughter. Besides, wasn't a guest supposed to be treated with the utmost respect? 

She could easily tell that Sprig was strapped down to the rules. Just how she was before she realized the truth from her own friends. Hop pop was controlling her friend with these rules and she couldn't stand by and watch it happen. So, as Sprigs only friend, it was her practically duty to set him free. Just like Sarah and Marcy had with her. 

She owed it to him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around till the end of the story! I'm sure there are some mistakes here and there, but I hope you all enjoy the story at least! Thank you ^^


End file.
